Never Doubt Me
by Panda0990
Summary: Bella is Jacob's imprint, so imagine his surprise when he finds out that she's the new killer in town. Why is she doing it? What the hell is she? And is there more to the story then meets the eye? All killers are evil, right? But depending on which life someone takes can make all the difference...or can it? M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Doubt Me**

**Author's Note: So...this is my first story and I know it probably isn't the best out there but I figured I'd try it out and see how this thing goes. Review if you like and if you don't like crime shows then you probably won't like this :) **

**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Jacob Black paced the small space of Sam's living room as he tried to wrap his mind around this new bit of information. He didn't even think she was capable of something like this... I mean why would she-shit. Why? Just _why?_ She had been so sweet and kind. Or so he thought. The rest of the pack was there in hopes to offer some sort of moral support, but of course it did nothing to soothe the terrified wolf. It was like they weren't even there as he continued pacing and mumbling to himself. He was alpha now, had been for all of two months and things were already going to hell.

The pack looked on with worried gazes as they followed their alpha's movements. Back and forth, with his head down and limbs trembling from his inner battle. Quil and Embry had made a bet on whether Jacob would phase when they told him-of course it was still hard to tell who would win the five dollars in the end. When Jacob finally spoke everyone looked on with interest as he halted his steps and stared every member of his pack dead in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" Embry rolled his eyes and shook his fists in exasperation

"Yes!" Jacob sighed and took a seat on the coffee table in front of the long couch, gently placing his large palms on his knees, with his head bent upward in deep thought.

"So are we going to kill the bitch or what?" Leah spoke up with a sudden sense of bravado. Everyone else was thinking the same thing but didn't dare say anything. She _was_ the alpha's imprint after all.

It was almost as if Leah hadn't spoken as Jacob actually thought about taking down his fiancé.

There was a new killer in town and much to Jacobb's surprise and horror, it was Isabella Marie Swan. They had known each other since he was in fourth grade and herself in fifth. They were best friends! He couldn't just...he couldn't do it. Killing her was just out of the question. Right? Just the thought made him gasp for air as his chest tightened from the threat of the mating bond being destroyed. He could feel his inner wolf clawing its way from inside his very soul as his imprint remained at risk.

He was in love with a killer, ha! Just fantastic. Nine bodies all with their throats slit and eyes gouged out. Even weirder? They were all from out of town, hell even out of state! Ranging from age, size, and gender. Completely random it seemed, but what Jacob couldn't figure out was how the hell could Bella possibly manage to kill them? I mean she's 5'2 and only weighed like 10 pounds. She wasn't a vampire (that much was obvious) and how could she have gone out of town for such long periods of time if he saw her nearly everyday?

But Embry and Quil _saw_ her kill someone. Her scent was the same, her body the same, hell she was even wearing the same outfit they had seen on her just this morning. Charlie was the chief of police, so there was _no_ way in hell he would believe them without a massive amount of proof. But what proof? There was no evidence, no found weapons of any kind, not even a single strand of hair near any of the dump sights. Just two witnesses that were in the middle of the forest for afternoon patrols. Still. There was no way they were turning her in, not yet.

He would protect her, but first he had to confront her.

"Just give me some time. I'm going to go talk to her, Jered and Seth go release Sam and Brady of their patrols. Fill them in on the way. I'll see you guy's later, if not tomorrow."

Jacob grabbed his keys and wallet, then left before anyone could stop him.

Thunder sounded outside of the small home and rain poured down relentlessly against the small home as every one of the pack members glanced at the other with a sense of grief. Bella was a friend, not an enemy! But Quil and Embry knew what they had seen and had even shared their memories with Jacob as proof.

Most surprising was how the pack's she wolf took this news. Leah wasn't exactly Bella's best friend seeing as how she couldn't stand the girl, but she still felt _betrayed_ in a sense. Bella was her Alpha's imprint, so hurting him or any of her fellow pack members was something she wouldn't take lightly. Especially not when it came to something like this.

**Meanwhile at the Swan Residence...**

Bella was having another "episode" as she sat on her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks. She had her legs curled tightly against her chest as she tried to fight off the pain. Her head was pounding and her limbs felt as if they were being dipped in acid as she clenched her teeth and fought the urge. A new vision hit her as she saw another sick soul grinning evilly at an innocent child.

This particular man had molested and killed three other 12-year-old boys all with blonde hair and blue eyes, and this new boy was next. Bella could feel the pull leading to where she knew this man would be and she wanted to catch him and rip his dick off, but that would make her just as sick, just as twisted. Wouldn't it?

No. No. _No._ She wouldn't do this again!

Then the worst part of the vision came as she saw the boy's mother looking at a photo of her missing son. She was staring brokenly at the small photo as her husband wrapped his arms around her thin waste. The couple both appeared lost as she whispered his name. Apparently the boy's name was Eli.

_"What if we never find him? What if he-what if..."_

_"Shh. Don't think that way. We'll find him, we will."_

_"Oh God, oh God, oh GOD"_

The woman soon became hysterical as she sobbed into her husbands chest and cried out in anguish. The husband kissed her forehead as his eyes watered and his hands shook. He looked terrified as he tried being strong for her.

The image changed from the lonely home with its overflowing amount of photos on pale walls and smiling faces behind protective frames. The sleeping infant in its crib on the second story. And the crackling fire spreading its warmth to the terrified couple. It changed back to a large type of workshop that was underground with a terrified boy and his attacker. Eli was screaming for help as he was then tied down by the giant man and then..._oh God._

__Charlie watched his daughter sob out in pain and horror as her so-called _gift_ decided to show its face. She shouldn't have to go through this, but he knew there had to be three of her kind and she was the only living person with the gene.

Not being able to watch anymore Charlie walked down the steps to his kitchen as he grabbed a cold beer and sat down at his kitchen table. What he didn't expect was Jacob Black to appear out of nowhere in his beat up Rabbit.

_Shit._

Charlie quickly walked out his front door as he confronted Jacob before the kid even got out of his car. He couldn't see Bella, especially not now!

"Hey Jake. What can I do for you?"

Upstairs Bella watched as Eli was about to get even more torture by a lighter to his face-when she just snapped. She couldn't watch this! Hell no.

"Name." she gasped out "Give me a name." her eyes rolled in the back of her head as a single name bounced around her head. Albert Harris.

The pain became even stronger as her body disappeared from her bedroom in Forks to the same place where Eli was about to be raped. She let her wrath collide with the man in question as she did exactly what she had done to the other killers. Eyes gouged out and throat slashed.

She secretly wanted to go further but didn't since she _knew_ that once she crossed that line, she'd never return. Eli was blind folded so she had no problem untying him and taking them both to his home in Oklahoma, with nothing more than a thought.

She kept gently reassuring him that it was okay and she was here to help, but didn't dare undo his blind fold. Within 30 seconds they were standing right in front of his home before she undid his blindfold and released him. Eli whipped around to see who had just helped him, but Bella was already gone. Still. He was home and that's all he cared about for the time being.

As Bella disposed of the body and left an anonymous tip for the Oklahoma police, Charlie was outside in his driveway trying to keep Jacob distracted.

"Look chief as fascinating as your fishing trip is-and believe me it _is_ heh um I really need to speak to Bella. It's urgent."

"I'm sure it can wait." Charlie smiled nervously as he kept a firm grip on Jacob's car door, effectively preventing him from getting out. Jacob just stared suspiciously at Charlie as he detected all the signs of someone trying to hide something.

What the hell is he hiding?

Jacob was about to speak his mind when Bella finally showed up. She looked like she had just seen a ghost, but that look disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Hey Jake." She smiled beautifully at him almost convincing him nothing was wrong, but then Jacob smelled it.

Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO:

Jacob zeroed in on the small bit of blood underneath one of her fingernails, the tiny red stain on her shirt, and he even noticed some that was on one of her shoe laces. The young alpha quickly felt all the blood drain from his face, turning his beautiful brown skin into a disturbing shade of grey. It _definitely_ wasn't hadn't completely believed it till now, but there was no denying this new bit of proof. She really was a killer.

"Bella what did you do?" it came out as a shaky whisper and Jacob was about two seconds from throwing up his lunch, when Charlie spoke up.

"Come inside Jacob. We need to talk."

The three quickly went inside as Bella branched off into the kitchen to grab something to drink and settled on a cold glass of water. After she finished it and returned Jacob couldn't completely fight his instincts to stay away from her. He was just disgusted at this point. The wolf inside him tried to fight the urge, but the man's panic over rode that. If she could take out a man who was 6'2 and 210 lbs., who's to say she couldn't get him too? He was paranoid he knew that, but it was pretty justified considering the circumstances.

Then there was Charlie who just couldn't sit still in his favorite chair as he feared for his only daughter. Would Jake be able to keep his mouth shut? If his baby girl went to prison She would die trying to fight the urge and would eventually loose her mind-just like the woman before her. He would have to contact Jace and Noah to help out, they would protect her. Right?

As for Bella she felt nervous no doubt, but not because she considered her actions wrong. No. It was her fear for what Jacob would think of her. Would he even want to marry her after this?

Silence filled the Swan's living room as everyone tried to think of the right thing to say. Then Charlie broke it with a determined look in Jacob's direction followed by a quick demand.

"Tell me everything you know." Jacob didn't waste any time as he launched into a long and detailed story about how _he_ saw her kill someone rather than Quil and Embry.

"How could you do something like this? They were innocent human beings Bells!" Jacob questioned, finally looking at the woman he thought he knew She ignored him and walked over to the glass door that led outside. The young brunette was silent for a few moments as she watched the rain, while leaning into the closest wall.

"They deserved it Jake. Believe me." her tone was soft-so soft he almost didn't hear her.

"Bella, what about people like...like Michelle Adams? She was someone's mother! She-"

"Was an abusive bitch that would shove her claustrophobic son into a closet for days on end, only letting him out to eat and go to the bathroom. If he did something she didn't like she would whip him until he bled, even then she wouldn't stop. I stepped in when she was about to carve the word 'useless' into his back. David was only 10." Bella did look at him then, but her eyes held nothing but pure hate, for the evil she had come across. "Believe me Jacob Black. That woman deserved what she got, and much more."

"Well...what about that one guy...Carl something- Carl Fisher! He was a doctor with a wife and even two daughters, Bells. He saved more lives than you or I ever could."

"He _was _a doctor until he was fired for falsely assaulting a female nurse. He then had a psychotic break and went under- gambeling, drinking, killing-you know the works. He felt so much rage towards this nurse that he would capture women that resembled her and he would pour acid on their bodies. It get's worse, but I won't enlighten you with the gory details. Marry Velasco would have been next and she was three weeks pregnant."

"Bella how can you even know all of this? Even if it's all true you can't just go around killing people, playing God. Besides what about the victim's families? I bet they all have families that miss them."

"Maybe they do. But the people they killed had families too. Why should the evil ones get to live when they cut so many innocent lives short?"

Jacob's eyes widened as he looked at the woman before him. This wasn't Bella. Bella hated confrontation and even felt guilty when she accidentally killed a mouse! What changed?

"Jacob you kill vampires. I kill humans with sick and twisted fantasies, ranging from that rapist from Nebraska, to the Pedophile from California. We're not that different." Jacob scoffed at that, _scoffed_. And it pissed Bella off beyond reason.

"Humans aren't all innocent Jacob. Believe me."

He glared long and hard at his fiancé when he just lost it. "How do you even know these are all guilty people! What if you're wrong, huh? Then that's nine bodies on your -"

"twenty-seven"

"What?" he stopped his rant as he realized what she had just said. Does that mean...

"You said nine. I've killed twenty-seven. I've had this...this _gift_ for a month and a half. I receive visions of people being attacked both young and old. I can't save everyone, obviously, but some people _must_ survive. Those are the one's that are going to make an impact in the world's history, or perhaps their children that they haven't had yet will. Like Eli West, his grandson is going to discover the cure for cancer."

"_What?!_ Bella do you _hear _yourself right now? You sound insane!"

Bella rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers against the sliding glass door in irritation.

"Jacob I'm telling you the truth. If vampires and werewolves exist then why not protectors? I know it's nearly impossible to believe, but it's true. I'm not the only one either there are two others like me, but their work is a little bit different. Jace deals with those about to die in things like car accidents and plane crashes. As for Noah-"

"Wait, pause, and rewind. Car crashes?"

_Crap._

"So your saying that my _mother_ could have been easily been saved by you people, but wasn't? Then why wasn't she, huh? Go on tell me"

Bella looked at her Dad, half terrified that her best friend and love was about to phase based off of his body language. This new bit of info was like the straw that was two seconds from breaking the camel's back. Not knowing what else to do she then walked to the other side of the room to distract her wolf.

"Jake. Everyone has to die at some point. That car accident-it was...it was _awful_ what happened I know that, but it had to happen. Everything happens for a reason."

"Oh really? Then enlighten me on this so-called _reason_ Bells 'cause I would just love to hear about it!" Bella bit her lip as she debated whether or not she should tell him. Based on the death glare he was sending her she didn't know how he was going to react. Hell if the shoe was on the other foot how would she have reacted? Oh boy.

Bella took a deep breath before she just went for it "Jacob your mom died, so she -"

"Okay that's enough Bella. Humans like us can't know the reasons why some die and some don't. It would upset the balance if we did. Remember the consequences? It would be bad news for you, me, and Jacob." her dad gently reminded her.

Jake stared at the chief in disappointment, having almost forgotten he was even there 'till just now.

"And you! How could you just sit back and watch while she does all this? Why haven't you done anything about it?"

Charlie shook his head at Jacob for the naïve young man that he really was. He didn't know a thing about how cruel the world could really be. Bella wasn't evil in his opinion, but in Jacob's she was just a killer, didn't matter who she killed apparently, just that she had killed at all. What was wrong with the world?

Charlie was about to say something, when Bella fell to her knees and gripped her head in pain. What surprised him though was Jake's reaction, he was...whimpering?

_What is he a dog?_ Charlie thought in amusement, not at all aware how accurate he was

Charlie then watched in fascination as Jacob joined Bella on the ground and scooped her up in his large arms. Bella's new calling must have been pretty intense since her nose started bleeding out of no where.

Jacob's whimpering grew louder as he licked at her wound, not at all thinking about it, just acting on instinct. It was pretty disgusting though...to Charlie at least.

Bella started mumbling about a name, when her eyes turned grey-and she vanished into thin air.

Jacob looked up at Charlie with Bella's blood still on his mouth and a terrified look on his face "She's going to kill again isn't she?"

Charlie didn't even have time to respond as Jake ran to the kitchen and threw up. The young alpha felt terrified, ashamed, and down right sickened by what his imprint was doing. He had made a vow to himself earlier that he would protect her, but could he still do it? How long would this go on anyways? Could she even stop? Hell. Would she even want to? So many questions bounced around in his mind as he thought about all of this.

_Oh honey... why did this have to happen to you?_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh dear lord I reread the last chap and found so many mistakes! Well that's embarrassing lol but anyways I was curious if I should have the Cullen's come in soon or not at all? I just have no idea. Any questions or comments about what's going on so far would be much appreciated so I know if it's clear or not :) Thanks.

THREE:

Bella watched in amusement as the bumping low rider slowly passed by with the song 'Family Affair' by Mary J. Blige blasting from it's speakers. As far as she could tell the vehicle was filled with all teens as a nineteen year old drove them.

_Now that's just hilarious, _she thought as she turned the corner and stuffed her hands inside her sweatshirt pocket.

As she walked the busy streets of downtown L.A. she couldn't help but think about all the things that had gone wrong today, one of them being the fact that her fiancé - of a week and a half - thought she was a heartless killer.

Okay so maybe she _was_ a killer. So what? She hadn't asked for this, it was passed down to her. Not to mention she probably saved more lives then she did end them. Well except for today. Today had been _bad_, real bad. She hadn't...she...she was too late this time.

Bella's eyes watered as she thought about what those men had done to these poor people. A family of seven had been murdered in cold blood, with the exception of the oldest sibling who was currently in college, out-of-state. He was twenty years old and currently studying to be an engineer, but now that would all change.

She had foreseen his future the moment she had completely and utterly failed. He'll mourn, then that sadness will quickly transform into rage. Eventually he'll drop out of school and experiment with drugs like LSD and cocaine, that will then lead him to becoming part of some biker gang, and he'll be shot after only a week of joining.

The bullet wound will end up being vital leaving him in the hospital for a few months as he gets to know a particular nurse by the name of Helena. The two will fall in love and when he is released they'll begin to finally date. He's going to get her pregnant, then they'll move from California to New Mexico, as they turn over a new leaf. The two will end up being married for fifty-two years before Helena dies of old age.

They'll have four kids, and three grandkids before Danny ends up joining his wife as a result of him having a heart attack. The couple will end up dying two weeks apart...

The reason she had missed this call was because she was so distracted by her arguing with Jacob that the urge was suppressed without her even doing it on purpose! When suddenly it hit her like a tow truck and before she knew it, she was standing inside the Peterson's home. Jace had warned her from the beginning that she couldn't save them all, but she hadn't really failed until today.

Bella bit her lip as a stray tear made its way down one of her pale cheeks. Danny was alone now because she hadn't done her job, and that would forever haunt her. The brunette sighed as she followed the trail towards the evil souls she was currently tracking.

The thing with her type of tracking was that it had nothing to do with a particular person's scent like it did for vampires or even dogs. It actually had to do with what she _saw. _Death is often associated with the color black and for good reason. You see every killer leaves a trail of black, a trail that only she can see.

Since there are different ways to associate oneself with death there are different colored trails. Black is for the evil souls who kill and enjoy it, yellow is an animal killer, red is killing in self-defense, and white is a witness to a killing. A person's trail fades away when they have either been dealt the justice they deserved or they simply just died.

Weird, huh?

Bella felt all of her pent-up anger resurface full force as she finally came across the killers' home. There were three of them involved - all room mates.

Bella scrunched her eyes closed in concentration before she disappeared, teleportation style, when she reopened them she was standing in the middle of their kitchen looking at someone's back.

_Well, there's one but where -_

She didn't even get to finish her thought as she was hit on the back of the head by something hard.

"Okay, _ow!_" she hissed out as she turned around. There were two other men standing there, one of which was holding a baseball bat.

Ah well that explains it. Good thing I'm not human.

"What the hell" the man holding the bat wondered as Bella smirked at him slow and feral.

These people had done _horrible_ things to the mother of the Peterson household, each taking a turn with her. The act involved not only rape, but they even created burn marks all over her body. Worst of all? The husband was forced to watch.

After the wife was killed they then killed the husband by stabbing him 32 times. Their second oldest son was shot execution style after witnessing both parents deaths. Then there were the two twin girls that suffered the same fate as their mother. Last but not least was the last set of twins, who were barely three years old. The two boys had their necks snapped.

Bella's whole body shook with rage as she relived the whole thing, this was also part of her "_gift_" she received visions as if she was the one there. When she came back to the real world her eyes turned grey as she grabbed the stupid bat and hit that same guy with it...over and over again. The other two rushed her but with a flick of her wrist they went flying into the nearest walls.

She was a protector, she couldn't die - at least not by the hands of humans. And the more she killed, the more gifts she received. As Bella literally finished beating the man to death her body tingled as she was given a new gift. Fire. She didn't know how she knew she just _did_ as she lit the body on fire. She made sure to keep the fire contained as it burned the body to a crisp, before she put it out.

Bella's rage was intense until she realized what she just did. Her cold grey eyes changed back into her usual chocolate brown as she looked at the burn mark on the floor.

_What the hell was that?!_

She didn't have long to process that since she still needed to kill the other two. This time she kept to her more _merciful_ way of killing as she slit their throats and gouged out their eyes. While they were still unconscious, mind you. She really was a saint. Okay not really, but too late to think about that now.

She made an anonymous call to L.A.P.D using their house phone before she snapped her fingers and waited a few seconds. This was the part where she planted evidence and erased any of her presence from the scene. The killers now had their DNA spread all over the Peterson's home despite them wearing gloves. The blood that stained her clothes quickly faded and now the three were in the system for some petty crime she made up.

With one final look back Bella disappeared from the crime scene and within moments was back inside her home in Forks. Charlie wasn't home but Jacob sure as hell was as he sat solo inside her dinning room.

He looked up suddenly having heard her enter before he smiled a sort of sarcastic smile.

_"_Have fun, killer?" He looked scared, ashamed, and down right _disgusted. _

Bella didn't even respond as she clenched her fists and marched right up to him. He was about to ask what she was doing before she slapped the living shit out of him. She had never felt so angry and hurt in her entire life! Today was just not her day. The sound echoed through out the Swan home as Jacob's face snapped to the side. His cheek turned a bright pink from the slap as he stared at her, clearly shocked.

"Get. Out." she hissed through clenched teeth. She couldn't handle him anymore!

"But Bella I -"

"I said get out!"

Jacob nodded as he held an open palm against his hurt cheek and quickly made an exit. Bella started slamming things around as she pretended to clean her kitchen, but really she just felt like slamming shit. She was pissed, beyond pissed actually.

What surprised her though was the sound of clapping coming from behind her. When she turned around there was none other then the famous Jace Brenin and the much older - more experienced, Noah Richards.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR:**

"What are we doin' here she says! Why the nerve. Don't tell me you forgot sweet heart" Bella stared stupidly at Jace as if he had just spoken in Japanese.

"Forgot...?" she trailed off hoping the two would fill her in, but they both just rolled their eyes at her.

"Our sleep over you idiot!"

"Oh...yeah I totally thought that was a joke." she giggled to which Jace playfully glared at her. Noah pouted before he snapped his fingers and a few bags quickly appeared inside her kitchen.

"Yes well you try living with Mr. Depressing over here and see how desperate you get." Jace sighed dramatically before he flicked his wrist and a bunch of random junk food began putting themselves away.

"Hey! I am _not_ depressing, alright? _Arnold_"

"Oh now that's just _low._"

"Not as low as your pants. Seriously man pull them up already!"

"They are up. I'm telling you a tiny amount of sag is _in_ these days."'

"Oh as if."

"Get with the program grandpa. You're from the 1870's. I'm from the early 1900's I think I know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, is that why you don't have a girlfriend?"

"You don't either."

"I choose not to."

"Oh, yeah right. Since every male on the planet of the earth just chooses to use their hands. When's the last time you had sex?"

"Just a few months ago."

"Yeah? I had some just this morning."

"Yes I _know_ that woman sounded like a banshee using a megaphone. She wasn't at all pretty though, at least I have _taste_."

"Oh really? Do you not remember Riley? The one with the peach fuzz and horrible smelling pus -"

Bella coughed to cut off their little argument as she cocked a brow at Jace "Arnold?"

"Jace is my middle name. I was teased as a young boy, now can we please drop this?"

Bella giggled as she gave him one of her famous 'really?' looks.

Noah threw his hands up in mock surrender as he quickly walked up to Bella with a goofy grin on his face "How are you doing, darling? Well I hope." he quickly engulfed her in a bear hug as she grinned up at his handsome face.

Noah may look thirty-something but he was still attractive none the less. Bella swore he could have been Russel Crowe's twin or something they looked _so_ alike. Well to her anyways, Noah and Jace both said she was blind and needed to put her glasses on. But anyways! He had short dark brown hair with baby blue eyes. Plus he was from Scotland. _Oh, yeah._

As for Jace he had short-cropped blonde hair with beautiful green eyes that would make just about any girl swoon. He wasn't the tallest guy around leaving him at 6' foot, but he was definitely built in size. As for his voice? He's British. Nuff said. How he was still single was beyond her.

When Noah released her, Jace filled his place with a new hug. "I'm doing...um well I'm doing fine I guess."

Noah poked his head inside her fridge as he hollered out "I call bullshit!"

"Right, and I second that. What's wrong with the husband? We just came in once you slapped him." Jace chuckled as he joined Noah at the fridge.

"Good God what the hell happened to you're OJ. Bella! You don't even have milk in here."

"Well Jake and I are engaged not married. Just thought I'd set the record straight on that one, and I've been living weekdays at his place and weekends here. It's Friday so I came here after, well, _you know._ I was going to go grocery shopping in a little while actually."

"Is he not adjusting to the transition?" Jace wondered while Noah slammed the fridge door and pulled a floating bag of Doritos out of the air before it could reach the counter.

"Well it's only natural. I mean damn one day you wake up and all of a sudden the woman you love is out killing people. Wicked souls or not, taking a life is taking a life, you know?" Noah said with a shrug as he popped a giant Nacho Cheese Dorito into his mouth, then turned on his heel and went into her living room.

The other two in the room followed the older man as Jace practically floated over to Charlie's favorite chair.

"Oh how I do love these things. I have a leather one at home actually." Jace sighed dreamily as he gently stroked the puffy arm chairs. Ah, maybe that's why he was still single. Chair molester.

"You're such a _weirdo._ You do know that right?" Noah turned his attention in Jace's general direction as he spoke to his best friend of over 100 years " It's almost shocking to be honest. Now Bella back to you, my best advice would have to be...well...just give him some time he'll come around." Before Bella could even blink the board game 'Monopoly' appeared in his hands "Just for the record I call the dog"

**Meanwhile with Jacob...**

Paul stared at his new alpha like he was the stupidest man on the face of the earth. The guy had waltzed into his home while he was in the middle of a _nap_ none the less and demanded he speak with Paul. Wanting to just get it over with Paul had let him in. Yeah, that was two hours ago and the kid was still talking!

"...and she just slapped me! _Slapped me!_ The nerve. Like all this nonsense is my fault"

"Mhm" Paul mumbled as he idly played Temple Run on his iPhone

" I mean it's not like I cheated or something, you know?"

"Mm"

"One tiny comment and then all of a sudden _bam_. Now where are we in terms of the engagement? Excellent question. What if she calls it off? Oh God." Jake's eyes widened as he stared at the ceiling, almost in awe. He was definitely scared, Paul could smell it.

Taking the opportunity of silence Paul finally put his two cents in.

"Listen baby alpha you and Bella have argued since Wednesday. You claim she's changed, but if she's been killing for as long as she says she has, then wouldn't you have noticed a bit sooner? You didn't even suspected her until Quil and Embry said something. She's the _same_ chick, dude. The exact same."

"But-"

"No! Just_ shut the front door _and _listen_! You're blinded by what you think is right, but honestly? You have your priorities all jacked up. You're a Catholic and don't really believe in the death penalty. I get that. I respect that. But...Jake, my parents were murdered during a home invasion. If someone had been there for them, to save them, my life would have turned out completely different. I mean think about it!"

Jacob sighed at Paul's piece of advice, but still wasn't completely convinced.

"Jake we're werewolves. We're a pack of giant dogs that _kill_ blood suckers with no souls. We protect our own. Stop worrying about the people that she's killing and start worrying about your imprint. I mean this can't be easy on her either, you know? She was there for you when you first began to phase, so return the favor and _help her_ through her own tough time. It's only fair don't you think?"

The young alpha bit his lip as he processed his second in command's words carefully. He was right. There were too many people out there to give a crap about, and it wasn't like she was ass raping kids or anything. She was a good person. She was. He just needed to worry about his life, his friends, his family, and help the helpless when ever they may cross his path. Besides, he had a wedding to plan and flowers to buy for his pissed off imprint!

**Jace, Bella, and Noah**

"Guys we've been at this for hours. Bella you win, can we _please_ do something else now?" Jace complained as he sipped some of his Cherry Cola and fidgeted on his spot on the floor. His ass was numb at this point.

"I do? Yes! Okay...um movies?" Bella began to pack up the game while Jace and Noah exchanged knowing looks.

"Sure."

"Sounds fantastic."

"Sad movie? Action? Comedy..." Bella looked in between the two men as she tried to get an opinion going

"Action!" Jace grinned as he thought about his favorite movie Transformers_, _while Noah rolled his eyes

"Hell no. Comedy!" 21 Jumpstreet. Nuff said.

"Bella you pick." The two instantly turned their gazes on the curious brunette as she tapped her chin in thought.

"Comedy. Ever heard of 21 Jumpstreet?"

"_Oh!_" Noah gave Jace a look that clearly stated 'I win' as he got up to get himself a drink.

The three ended up watching seven movies: 21 Jumpstreet, Rush Hour, Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter 1 and 2, as well as Transformer's and The Amazing Spiderman.

Bella ended up getting two calls for help while Jace and Noah both received four.

As they all got ready for bed, with all of their food scattered around, Bella smiled sleepily over at Jace who had his head against her shoulder as he softly snored. He had fallen asleep a few moments before the movie had ended and Bella really didn't want to wake him.

Noah was setting up a few blankets as she snapped to get his attention, she gently whispered " What do I do?' as she pointed to the slumbering blonde on her shoulder.

"Oh don't worry I got this." he whispered back.

Noah grabbed Jace's stuffed animal that his mother had given him named Mr. Snuffles. It was a soft little bear with a bow tie and glasses with a tiny coat on his shoulders.

"He never sleeps without this thing you know. He says he feels safer, for some reason. Like his mother is watching him or something while he sleeps." Noah smiled softly at his much younger friends, before he quickly cleared his throat "Don't tell him I said that of course. He'll kill me."

"Not a word." Bella pretended to zip up her lips and throw away the key as she stared at Jace from the side. She couldn't see much since his hair was mostly in the way, but she did see a small smile on his lips. He must of felt so at peace in his sleep, as they all did. And she wondered if she smiled in her sleep too.

"Alright up you go." Noah picked Jace up as he set him on the couch and placed a blanket over him with his teddy bear by his side.

Bella looked at the mess that was now her living room as she got up to go to her room and sleep. Noah was setting up a sleeping bag as she trudged up her staircase in search of her comfy mattress.

What she wasn't expecting was a note on her bed that smelled of...vampire?

It was short and written in a very familiar, very fancy script.

It read:

_" I haven't forgotten." _

"What the hell does that mean?" Bella mumbled to herself as she lit the note up in flames, before it was completely gone.

She heard the sound of tires on gravel and knew that Charlie was finally home. She didn't dwell on it as she slid under the covers and passed out from exhaustion. Bella, Jace, and Noah only needed four hours of sleep and it was a blissful thing. After constantly dealing with death it was nice to be able to escape, even if it was only for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hola everyone, just wanted to say thank you for the reviews! I was happy when I got one let alone 13 (my fav number btw). Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

FIVE:

"Come on say it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty, pretty, please with a cherry on top. And sprinkles. And whipped cream."

"Why do I have to say it? Why can't you just say it?"

"Because I'm not British!"

"You could always fake the accent darling, it's really not that hard you know."

"It's not the _same _though"

Jace couldn't suppress the urge to roll his eyes at Bella while Noah was having a hard time keeping a straight face. He was pretending to read a book, but it didn't exactly help that the stupid thing was upside down and he kept giggling like a little school girl. Bastard.

"Bella I'm not going to say it. You can just forget it!"

Bella knew what would get the handsome blonde to crack, so she pulled the only card she had left. She looked at him with the saddest look she could muster. Her eyes widened showing off her now watering orbs and she stuck out her lower lip, just enough so it was cute. It always helped that she had chubby cheeks.

Jace shielded his eyes from Bella's adorable puppy-dog look, but every time he glanced over she had the same pathetic, look on her face. He just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and rock her to sleep. She was just so small! And those eyes...those gigantic brown eyes! Bloody hell.

"Alright _fine_! Just quit looking at me like that, for the love of God woman cut it out."

Bella dropped the charade and smiled triumphantly. She clapped rapidly in excitement before she got serious again and studied Jace's features.

"You owe me one." okay so maybe her child-like smile and the slight twinkle in her eyes made it worth it. Not that he'd ever say it out loud though. Mostly he just wanted to walk away, flip her off, and have a sandwich, yet here he was caving. He would never live this down.

Jace took a deep breath and finally said what she'd been waiting to hear "Ello govnah! Would you like a cup of tea? No? Well then pip pip cheerio my good man!" He made sure to exaggerate his accent, making him sound like he was from the 1940s or something.

_Honestly who the hell says cheerio anymore? Certainly not anyone I know._

Bella hugged him to her small form before kissing his cheek, while at the same time Noah busted up laughing from the living room coach.

"I can't believe you caved!" he wheezed through his laughter while Jace just flipped him off.

After hearing all the commotion Charlie descended from the stairs and made a beeline for the coffee machine. He mumbled out a quick "morning" to which the other three in the room repeated back to him.

When lunch rolled around Charlie had decided to go fishing with Billy while the three stayed behind to cook up a plan on how to get Jacob on board with Bella's new 'job'.

"We could always just beat the crap out of him until he changes his mind." Bella sent the most terrifying death glare Noah had ever seen in his life as the words escaped his lips. _No one _would lay a finger on her man and if they did...oh! There would be hell to pay.

"Kidding." he gulped nervously as he noticed her eyes change to their cool grey. It had been a joke, but she most definitely didn't find the harm of her soon to be hubby amusing. Duly noted. Her inner demon was coming out at just the _thought _of someone hurting her fiancé and that was soooo not something he wanted to deal with.

Out of all of them Bella was definitely the most intimidating, as was the woman before her Olivia. Their abilities are meant to kill and attack and just, just _destroy._ All three of them dealt with death sure, but in completely different ways.

Noah brings upon healing and positive energy, he saves those about to die from natural causes. His gifts include things that help him manipulate people to get them out of his way or erase their memories of what they may have seen him do. When he teleports his form changes into a glowing white light, which is why some survivors report seeing ' a bright light' before they recover. Not to say God isn't real or anything but hey it could have been Noah they saw before they made it to the other side.

Jace's presence leaves behind a sense of security, he saves those about to die from unexpected life or death situations, ranging from an animal attack to a car crash. He has gifts that allow him to make quick decisions and allows required supplies to appear from thin air. If the situation requires it he needs to be able to make a quick escape which is why when he teleports he is seen as nothing more then a gust of wind.

Then there's Bella who can choose to increase a sense of fear or knock someone out so they don't see her. Since she's new and has a completely different style then Olivia there's no telling what gifts she may end up possessing. Olivia used a gun which meant she prefered being at somewhat of a distance. But with knives? Knives are up close and personal. Bella is a woman who thinks with her emotions at an intense amount whether it be anger or happiness. _Meaning _her gifts have a wide range in both their amount and power.

"Whatever." she sighed as her eyes returned to their more friendly brown "I wish he could just _see_ how much I care about these people. I mean I want to help! I can't just stop cold turkey it'll be too difficult. I mean at first I wanted to be stopped, but now? It's changed. It's all changed."

Jace scrunched his brows as a sudden thought crossed his mind " Is that why you brought your first kills here? Only...that last one, it was an accident wasn't it?"

Bella bit her lip nervously as Jace held her gaze and Noah looked in between the two.

"How did you know?"

"Bella we're connected remember? You may not be able to sense us yet, but we can definitely sense you. Plus it makes sense. How did you screw up though? I mean I know you're new and all but -"

"Shh"

"I beg your pardon? You can't just -"

"Shh! Can't you hear that? It sounds like -"

"Music." Noah finished for her as they all listened in both surprise and curiosity. They followed the sound up the stairs and to Bella's room. A small CD player lay nestles on top of the empty plant box in front of her now open window. Tears welled in her eyes as she recognized the simple, yet beautiful lullaby that her old boyfriend had written for her back in High School.

She had loved him so much.

He had been her everything.

And he had died six years ago.

"Honestly? A CD player? Who uses CD players anymore! Lovely music though. I've never heard it before have either of y - OW!" Jace rubbed his sore head as Noah glared at him.

"Shut up you idiot! Can't you see the girl is having a moment?"

"Oh...okay yeah my bad. Shutting up now."

Bella ignored them as she walked over to the small device. It's speakers were sending out soothing waves of music as she wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. Then she remembered the note.

_"I haven't forgotten." _

That had been _his_ writing and this was _his_ lullaby that he had written for her.

Edward Cullen...is it possible?

_**Flower Shop in Seattle**_

Jacob couldn't stop grinning as he picked up everything he needed for tonight. He bought the ingredients to make Bella's favorite dinner, found her favorite chocolate after visiting three different stores, and a simple diamond bracelet she could barely keep her eyes off of when they first came across it. He had been wrong and now it was ass kissing time. Not that he minded kissing her ass...along with other things.

There would be wine, a nice dinner, gift giving, and most importantly _make up sex!_

Jacob purchased Bella's all time favorite flowers as he exited the small shop and made his way back onto the road. He had a lot of apologizing to do. He wanted to understand, sure, but mostly he just wanted to pretend she was an accountant. Well! If she could accept he was a dog he could accept she was a...oh what did she say? A protector. He was going to learn every little detail about her kind, then they'd get on with the evening. Simple.

The radio was on low as nothing more than background noise as Jake spaced out and went through the simple movements of driving back to his own home back in La Push. The road curved and twisted as he drove through the back roads. He quickly blinked but when he reopened his eyes a man was standing right in front of his car. He didn't see it coming as he slammed on the brakes, but quickly crashed into the guy.

Jacob watched as the man rolled over his car, wrecking the front and his windshield. Jake quickly got the car skidding to a halt as he quickly ran out of the car and over to the (most likely dead) body.

He was face down and his legs were in a scary position as Jake pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He knew not to turn over someone once they were hit like this since it could make the injury ten times worse.

"Oh God! Oh God, can you hear me? Please tell me you can hear me!"

"_Hello 911, what's your emergency?" _

Not expecting it the man suddenly flipped over and grabbed Jacob by the neck in an iron grip. He crushed the young wolf's cell phone as he whispered into his ear.

" Yes I can hear you, you idiot." he sounded annoyed as he spoke and his touch was ice-cold.

Vampire.

Why didn't he smell it before? Must have been the shock!

The man had a hoodie over his head so Jacob couldn't completely see his face and his voice was so low it was difficult to hear him as the rain picked up. Jake choked against the vampire's grip as he fought to get free. He wasn't thinking clearly as he tried struggling, so the thought of phasing didn't even cross his mind. The sun was setting in the distance and lightning struck not ten feet away from them as Jacob slowly suffocated.

"Dad! I got 'em! Boy oh boy my first werewolf!"

The hood fell away and Jacob looked into the very amused eyes of a young teenager with (w-t-f) purple eyes. His hair was dark brown and his skin was pale like albino pale. He had a huge grin on his face that put his fangs on full display as he balanced all his weight on Jacob.

_Vampires have fangs? Since when! I thought that was total BS - and oh my God kid I swear to God I'm going to kill you if you don't get the fuck off me now_

"Hey! Dad? Where'd you go?" the boy pouted as he turned his attention in the other direction and Jake took his chance and tried to phase. Tried to.

_What the hell?_

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Sorry I had to make sure I had everything. For God's sake Matthew let the boy breathe! Didn't I teach you better than that?"

"Oh. Sorry." A sheepish look crossed his face as he eased up on the pressure he held around Jacob's neck. Jake began to cough uncontrollably as he wheezed in some air. This was ridiculous!

When Jacob's head stopped pounding he finally got a better look at the so-called _dad._ He was wearing a simple scarf, over a fancy looking coat, dark jeans, and some black boots. He looked fondly at his son while Jacob just rolled his eyes.

"Ready Matt? It all comes down to this."

The boy positioned his fangs right on Jake's neck line and took a deep breath. Jacob could feel drool dripping from his mouth and his neck while he squirmed feeling grossed out beyond belief.

"Go ahead Matthew, he's all yours."

A growl could be heard by Jake's ear as he felt his neck being pierced. It was almost like sticking two thick needles into one's neck, and Jake had to bite his lip to keep from crying. He could feel his blood being drained from that one spot as shudders raked throughout his body.

Out of nowhere the kid was tackled to the ground off of Jacob and the young wolf coughed and tried to stand. There were three things wrong with this picture and that was the fact that one: he couldn't see shit since everything was blurry two: his neck was bleeding like a freaking blood fountain and three: unexplainable pain. Jake's screams echoed throughout the forest as the wind picked up and he fell back down to the ground. He couldn't believe it as his skin actually began burning and pealing away from the bone, slowly, and unmercifully. The venom.

Jacob could hear some voices and what sounded like a struggle as he was gently picked up by a pair of arms. Everywhere on his body began to burn as he screamed like he never had before. When it became too much he blacked out since his body couldn't take anymore.

Was this it for him? No... no it couldn't be. Could it?

**The Pack**

Howls echoed throughout the forest as the La Push werewolves felt the connection to their alpha being tampered with. He was going to die, they could feel it. And there was only one for sure way to kill a werewolf.

Vampire bite.

The large pack split up into pairs as they searched high and low for their wounded alpha. It seemed impossible what with the rain and all traces of his scent being washed away, but somehow a particular she-wolf and her brother found something. His blood.

It was mostly washed away, but it was still very obvious he had been here. Not to far up the road they saw his truck with the front door open and his engine still running. The blood didn't seem too old, so he had to be close.

Seth crinkled his nose in disgust as he found, what looked to be, burnt flesh. Ugh. His disgust quickly turned to horror as he realized who it belonged to.

He let out a pained howl before he sniffed the ground in hopes of finding some sort of trail, but came up empty. Leah's ears dropped in despair as she whimpered from distress. What if they didn't find him in time?

The others saw what they did and were already on their way to help investigate, however what they didn't know was that several pairs of curious eyes were watching them. It was a wolf pack, an actual wolf pack that was beyond surprised. What could make such large things become so afraid?

The alpha male subtly kept his body in front of his mate, protecting the alpha female as they silently watched. Their pack was waiting for a sign to attack or possibly run away as they carefully read their alpha's body language. He wasn't leaving. Why?

The larger pack soon arrived as they all stuck their muzzles to the ground and searched for any type of sign, especially Jered who was known for having the strongest nose. What they didn't expect was another wolf pack to appear out of nowhere.

The wolf that was in front had a bright white coat while his mate with a dark grey coat followed cautiously behind.

"Okay is it just me or are these guys tiny?" -Embry

"No duh we're the size of freaking horses!"-Paul

"What do they want? This isn't bonding wolf time!"-Seth

"Maybe they're here to help?" All eyes turned on Quil as they wondered if he could be right. Was that even possible?

"How would they even know what we're looking for?"-Paul

"Dude they're wolves! Legit, awesome, bad ass wolves. They know everything, haven't you ever seen Balto?" -Embry

"Now why would I waste my time watching that when I have a life?"- Paul

"Both of you shut up!"- Leah

The smaller alpha cocked his head curiously before he howled a loud and beautiful sound. The rest of his pack joined in as they filled the night with their proud music. They would help these large things, after all they had helped save one of their cubs once.

The wolves stopped their howls and ran ahead where they knew the man with the weird scent had gone.

The larger wolves stared after them in confusion. They may have been smaller, but they definitely had larger numbers.

"Well what are we waiting for? Move it!" The pack followed the she-wolf's instructions as they chased after the much smaller wolves.

_Jake hang in their buddy we're coming to get you._

**A/N: So... what did you guys think? Too much? Was it confusing? Did it just make you think to yourself " hold up, hold up, HOLD UP...what just happened?" lol happy Wednesday! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Aye guys! Just wanted to say thanks to anyone reading this, but especially to those that have reviewed. It means a lot! Sorry it took so long to get this out, but hopefully you like it. If not just let me know anyways.**

**SIX:**

_**Swan Residence**_

Silence. It was so intense that even Jace, the chatty Britt, didn't dare say anything. He clutched as a strange sense of déjà vu washed over him. He hated the silence. It was just like when his Mum had received the call of his father's passing. She hadn't screamed, she hadn't cried, she just sat in the dining room with her elbows on the table and her hands linked together. She had tears in her eyes that never fell, at least not until the day of the funeral.

She wouldn't let anyone touch her for a while, not even Jace. She was so quiet...so unlike herself. It took her almost a year for her to return to her usual cheerful self, and that was what Jace was afraid was happening to his new friend. She was so _quiet, _too quiet.

The saddened blonde's hands shook as he tried to keep it together. He hated to admit it, but he was very co-dependent when it came to living happily. He couldn't be happy unless he knew those he loved were happy. It was weird, down right pathetic he assumed...however right now nothing mattered more then Bella's response. This moment was crucial, especially to Jace. Could he fix it? Hell he didn't even know what happened other than her finding a CD player in her room.

They were all in the kitchen with the CD player on top of the breakfast table, as they all sat in identical wooden chairs surrounding it. The CD had stopped a while ago as Bella just stared at it, almost afraid it would jump up and attack her.

Jace couldn't take it any longer as he whispered his concerns. " Bella? Sweet heart? Are you alright?"

More silence. It took a while for her to respond as her shock overrode everything else. Either she had a stalker or her ex-boyfriend was still alive. Not exactly a normal day, you know?

Her bottom lip shook as she answered Jace never taking her eyes off the old music player.

"No."

Noah coughed uncomfortably as he kicked Jace in the shin. That was code for '_keep her talking'_

The younger man groaned softly in pain before he flicked his wrist and Noah's chair fell backwards to the ground. The sneaky blonde laughed while Noah joined in calling him an ass hole.

Still no response from Bella.

Jace's smile dropped as he quickly became determined.

"Right. Bella, what's going on? What does this thing mean to you, anyways? Fill us in. Maybe we can help."

Bella sighed and pressed the eject button getting a look at the disk inside. In the same fancy script, written in sharpie it read:

_"For my everything" _

Bella hiccupped a sob before she slammed her fist on the table in a familiar sense of anguish. If this was some sort of sick joke, she would kill someone. No doubt about it.

She gathered up whatever courage she could as told them about her past that seemed to have been a lifetime ago.

"Edward Cullen. We dated for six months when he said his family had to leave for appearances. I called out his bull shit and it took him _hours_ to try and convince me he never loved me. I knew Edward and he loved me with a passion, just as much as I loved him. I told him so and took him by surprise with a kiss. We made out and eventually he lost control and ran me over to our meadow.

We made love and afterwards we just lay in each other's arms, enjoying the others company. I remember him kissing my neck softly before he looked me in the eyes and said 'I'm going to marry you someday my love. I never want to let you go, you mean everything to me.' "

A stray tear fell down Bella's flushed cheek as a small smile graced her lips. She was far away, lost in old memories and Jace _knew _that if this Edward fellow hadn't died she would be marrying him and not the young wolf.

"Over the next few months I was _happy_, I hadn't felt that happy in so long. It was a blessing but it was short-lived. Especially once Jake phased. Before he didn't give a damn about Edward and I dating but then suddenly he hated Edward. All the time I would notice him glaring and shaking whenever he would hang out with me and Edward would come to pick me up or something.

Edward returned the glares and hissed at some of the things Jake was thinking, things he would never tell me. It wasn't until I found out about the imprint that everything made sense."

Noah and Jace exchanged knowing looks as they remembered the legendary tales about these particular werewolves.

"Apparently Jake and I were meant to be...but I never wanted him that way. At least not back then. Then the accident happened..."

Bella couldn't even continue as her breathing became haggard and her eyes (surprisingly) turned a bright blue. Sobs raked her small form as she remembered that day in full detail.

"The Cullen house was burned down to the ground. Their bodies were never found, but when I revisited the remains I found Edward's necklace. He never ever took it off and I _knew _they were gone. Especially since after weeks on end they never contacted me and it finally sunk in. Either their death was staged and they left for real this time, or they were dead. Either way I knew they'd never come back.

Jacob was...susrprisingly the most helpful in getting me out of my grieving stage despite the fact that he hated them. He would sneak in my room and hold me as I cried for hours on end. He kept me from becoming suicidal as he brought me back to the real world. He fixed me and for that I will always be forever grateful.

It's just that...that CD, every lullaby Edward wrote for me was on it, that first track was the one he showed me in the very beginning. And last night that note -"

Noah quickly stopped her at that bit of information "Hold on. Note? What note?"

"Last night before I fell asleep I found a note on my bed that said 'I haven't forgotten' and that was his handwriting! Now this..."

She showed them the disk cover and they both looked at her sadly.

"I know it's crazy, but...but what if -"

Jace cut her off "Bella even if he is back, he _left you _remember? Jacob has been here the whole time. You can't just ditch him since your ex is back. You're engaged for God's sake!"

Bella sighed and nodded stiffly before she spoke up "I know, but I just...I _need_ answers."

Silence filled the small home once again before it was broken by the front door being kicked down.

Rain could be heard pouring down outside as the fresh scent of blood filled the air, thick and strong. All three jumped up ready for a fight as their eyes all began to change. Bella's went from that weird blue color, to their cool grey. Jace's green eyes turned to an eerie yellow. And Noah's baby blue's became a beautiful red-orange.

They were ready, or so they thought.

_**The Pack**_

The werewolves followed the much smaller, _actual _wolves when Paul realized where they were going.

"Guys we're going to Forks."

Leah growled in irritation. If Swan had anything to do with this she would kill her.

"_Woah easy tiger. Bella probably didn't have any part in this." _

_"Shut it Quil." _

The combined packs began to pick up the pace before the smaller alpha came to a halt. Sure enough they were standing at the forest edge in the Swan's back yard.

Leah wasted no time as she sped ahead ready to rip someone's head off.

"Leah wait!" Sam growled and followed behind, the rest of the pack joined in while Paul lingered for a moment. He nodded in thanks to which the smaller alpha nodded back. The wolves ran in the opposite direction while Paul whimpered and followed his pack to the Swan's home.

_**Bella, Jace, and Noah **_

The rain was intense, but that wasn't what held Bella's attention. Standing in the doorway was a bloody Jacob who was whimpering, with his teeth clenched, and his features scrunched in pain. He was in the arms of a worried looking Edward Cullen who couldn't help, but just stand there floored to his spot.

Breaking the three-second long silence Edward spoke up " _Please_ someone help him!"

Finally loosing it she rushed over to Jacob with tears streaming down her face.

"What happened to him? Oh my God! _Jake! _Jake honey can you hear me?"

Noah shoved her aside being the healer in the room and all. He took Jacob and laid him on the dinning room table trying his best to heal him. His gifts only went so far with such a limited amount of time. Sweat gathered at his brow as he tried clearing Jacob's blood of the vampire venom. However, the venom had already burrowed itself into the young alpha's tissue. It slowly began eating away at his flesh and Noah knew there was nothing he could do.

His healing ability usually only took seconds, but this vampire bite...it wasn't normal.

Taking a step back Noah shook his head completely confused.

"I don't understand." he mumbled.

To make matters even worse a giant dog crashed through the living room and went on the offense. It was like the large canine was on crack or something.

_Ah, Leah. _

She began attacking the first person she saw which happened to be Jace who was none to happy about it.

Noah acted as if nothing was happening as he tried again with Jacob, but the point was moot. This venom was just _not coming out_. Dammit!

Noah wiped more sweat from his brow as he kept trying, but mostly he was just doing it for show. He knew this wouldn't help but he had to try to think up some sort of solution. The little venom he could get out sizzled and hissed as it landed on the kitchen table. Only about three drops came out before it sped up and the skin at Jacob's torso became infected as well. Jacob's eyes flew open and his cries of anguish filled the room. Blood stained tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried his heart out.

He had maybe an hour left, two tops.

Noah threw his hands up away from him, almost as if he had been burned. For some reason Noah's healing seemed to make it _worse_. How was that even possible?

Bella grabbed Jacob's undamaged hand and kissed it gently as she stroked his hair. She cried with him and it was almost as if Edward didn't exist. Jake was _hers_ and she'd be damned if he was going to leave her. She wouldn't let him, not after everything they'd been through.

Meanwhile with Jace, he was currently being used as a chew toy and he was getting more and more pissed off.

"You smell like shit! You ugly, disgusting, mange, mutt! Have you ever heard of a tooth-brush? And by the way I bloody hate you. You hear that? I hate you! Let go of me you big brute!"

The rest of the pack phased back to their human forms, pulled on their shorts, and ran inside towards Jacob's screams. Sam rolled his eyes at Leah who was being anything but helpful at the moment.

Jace became even more annoyed before he just snapped. Literally. He snapped his fingers and Leah fell to ground and passed out. Sigh. Charlie's home was completely trashed.

The pack and three protectors swarmed Jacob while a worried looking vampire looked on from the side lines.

"Noah do something!"

"I can't! Believe me I've tried, but this is no ordinary vampire bite. I...I don't know what to do. I've never seen anything like this!"

Bella flinched as Jacob let out another terrifying scream.

"Oh sweetie..." Bella did what she could to comfort him, but it wasn't doing anything to relieve his pain. She then turned on Edward who everyone had practically forgotten at this point.

"What happened! _What did you do?" _she hissed as she took menacing steps towards him. Her grey eyes were a terrifying sight as she glared at Edward. Her urge to protect was the strongest it had ever been and she was practically radiating power as a result.

Not wanting to make the situation worse Jace whispered out a much-needed command.

"Everyone back off...now. Believe me if you don't she'll kill you." Everyone gulped in fear as they took two wide steps away from their alpha and friend.

"Bella I don't know! I was on my way down here when I saw these two guys. One of them was on top of Jacob biting him and the other was just watching, almost as if he got off on it. I tackled the one biting Jacob and he had...well he had purple eyes. Long story short I snapped their necks which should've kept them immobile for a few minutes. I didn't know where else to go so I brought Jacob here."

Bella was about to say something when Jace and Noah gasped at the exact same time.

"Did you say purple eyes?" they said in perfect sync to which Edward nodded.

"Yes what about them?" Edward said looking rather confused.

_Demon. _

If this was what they were up against, there was only a small chance of Jacob surviving.

Noah looked at Jacob with concern as he shook his head in disbelief. This was now a race against time. They needed a cure which, rumor has it, is said to have only been solved by one person and one person only.

Alevander White.


	7. Chapter 7

_**SEVEN: **_

_Charlie and Billy with a side of Harry_

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Oh lighten up will you? This is just like old times!" Billy chuckled at Charlie's nervous state, while Charlie just continued to blush.

"Yeah except I wasn't the sherriff back in High School now was I?"

"Nope" Harry smiled with a slight twinkle in his dark brown eyes "and thank God for that! At least you had balls back then. Now the legendary Charlie Swan won't even smoke a _little_ bit of pot? Wuss."

Billy bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing his ass off even more. This really _was_ just like old times. Harry being the fearless one, Charlie being the one feeling pier pressured, and Billy just laughing the whole damn time.

Charlie glared at his old friend before he grabbed the stupid bong and inhaled. After about twenty minutes of passing the damn thing around you had a giggeling Charlie, a relaxed Harry, and a brain-dead looking Billy just staring off into space.

"Hey guys?" The other two looked at Billy with interest while Billy snorted and looked over at the basement door. "What if I was a rabbit? Would you kill me?" he then proceeded to giggle while Harry just rolled his eyes.

"You're fucking retarded." Harry said before he squirted some string cheese into his mouth. Charlie was more than amused as he let out a half crazy sounding laugh.

"Damn Harry that shit was st-" Charlie gasped for air through his hyena-like laughs "strong as hell! Woah. I think my voice is echoing. Hello? Helloooo?" Charlie's eyes widened as he looked at his friends in shock "Do you guys hear that? You hear my echo right? Echo...ha! That's a weird ass word."

Billy threw a soda can at Charlie telling him to 'stop being stupid' while Harry just melted into one of Billy's comfy chairs "I feel like I'm on a cloud." he sighed happily before he grabbed a Dr. Pepper and chugged some of it. "Is this even real?" the native raised his arm and poked his face before he just shrugged "Oh who cares."

The three continue chatting about whatever while in their loopey states, before they heard footsteps from upstairs.

"Oh my God!" Charlie shouted "Guys! It's my work they found out about me!" Charlie began to tap his foot nervously before Harry smacked him on the back of the head.

"Relax. It's probably just a robber or something." Charlie sighed calming down slightly before his eyes widened once again.

"A robber!"

Billy rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Now. Tell me, who would rob my ghetto ass little home when there are people much better off down the road or, even better in Forks?" The other two shrugged in response.

"Better safe then sorry."

The three headed back upstairs using Billy's fancy ramp that Jake had made a few years back, carrying random weapons of choice. Billy had a broken bottle, Charlie had a lamp, and Harry had an old folding chair that Jake still needed to fix.

In the hallway they saw a figure wearing a hood and all at once they rushed the person yelling '_charge!' _while they did so. Or in Billy's case, rolled.

Little did they know that this particular person was someone that they knew.

_Swan Residence_

Alevander white. The name bounced around Edward's mind as a result of the protectors' thoughts. He knew Alevander, he was an old friend of Carlisle's. He had met the man once and from what he could tell the guy was either looney or just straight up weird.

He had long black hair, like a funky looking Snow White wearing a weave. He wore a tye dye shirt with all the bright colors spread on it, topped off with those checkered shorts so many people seem to favor. On his feet he wore two different colored sandals and a beaded cross around his neck.

Come to think of it...

He had crossed all over his body, burned on it seemed. His eyes were the typical vampire red and other then the crosses he didn't seem to stand out much. Edward suddenly remembered what little info on this man Carlisle had told him. He was a strong believer in God and the after life. He believed demons and such were real, but vampires didn't count on the 'spectrum' or so he put it.

Carlisle had mentioned things about Alevander's experimentations involoving those bitten by a demon. Most didn't live after more then a few minutes unless the demon was young and inexperienced. Ah, well there's that mystery solved. Jacob had been bitten 45 minutes ago, they had about 85 minutes left, give or take a few. Oh boy..

Edward felt like he was missing something, something crucial as he scrunched his brows and tried to think of the other piece to solving this puzzle. It took him a few minutes, but then it just clicked! The only other person Alevander had ever shared his secrets with were the Quileute's, Ephraim Black to be specific. Did the Black's have the cure without knowing it?

Charlie, Billy, and Harry

The three attacked the unknown figure, but didn't do much damage. This person was short, and (up close) obviously slim. The hood fell away and revealed a pair of honey brown eyes, with a beautiful pale face. It was a woman with spiky black hair and tinkerbell like air around her. Alice Cullen.

The lights turned on from behind them revealing a cautious looking Jasper casually leaning against the far wall. He eyed Alice washing over her features to see if she was alright. Seeming satisfied he smiled warmly at the three humans in the room.

"Breaking the law I see. _Chief_ Swan."

Charlie was at a loss for words as he stared at the two Cullens who had been assumed dead just like the rest of them. Were they ghosts!

"What are you doing on our land?" Billy hissed as he glared at the vampires.

"I had a vision." Alice whispered "Something's going to happen right here." She pointed to the ground at her feet "In this house that's going to break Bella. I couldn't just sit and watch now could I?"

_80 minutes left for Jacob_

Embry and Quil sat outside on the Swan's front porch not able to watch Jake anymore. He was their best friend! They'd rather have both of their arms chopped off then watch him suffer so much. Quil ran a hand through his messy black hair as he watched the rain continue to fall.

With his heightened sight he could watch every single drop individually, even through the cover of the darkness. He spaced out thinking of anything else, other then what was actually happening just a few feet from him.

Embry was doing the same. Watching, waiting for an attack to come at any moment. His nerves were fryed as he watched with a critical eye. Unlike Quil he couldn't _stop _thinking about Jake and this whole situation.

Off in the distance he could have sworn he saw something purple glowing way down the street, up the hill, and behind a bush. Was there something out there?

Embry squinted his eyes hoping to make his already clear vision catch more then it normally could as he completely focused on the purple thing. The purple was glowing inside a pair of eyes and as he leaned forward a little Embry could make out a shady figure as well.

Was that who attacked Jake? He heard those two new guys talk about purple eyes, they sounded scared...

But what had purple eyes that could even be remotely harmful?

"Quil." Embry smacked Quil's arm as he pointed out to where he saw the purple, but as he looked back, the purple eyes had vanished leaving nothing but a confused Embry behind.

_What the hell? Had he imagined it? Was this just his mind playing tricks on him?_

"Yeah?" Quil cocked a brow at his best friend in question before Embry shrugged.

"Never mind." Embry shook his head in confusion. Maybe he _had_ just imagined the whole thing. Who has purple eyes anyways right?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter!**

_**EIGHT: **__Swan Residence_

_One Hour Left for Jacob _

The Swan home was packed up to the point that it felt almost claustrophobic. It was littered with natives who were trying to help in any way possible. They used herbs and ancient chants in an attempt to ask for help from the spirits. Sue Clearwater the pack nurse was there as well as she tried to clean up Jacob's wounds a little bit, but mostly she was trying to slow the bleeding. The tribe was close nit - family, especially those who knew about the brave protectors. Those who didn't know just thought that Jacob was deadly sick and so they stopped by to drop off food, pass on anything they thought might help, and on the way out they sent a small prayer in their native tongue. Hopefully Jacob Black would survive this. The Swan home smelled of sage as they tried to cleanse the air of any evil spirits who were lurking about.

They were right in doing so since just behind the small home, deep within the forest, was a young demon and his father. The smell of the sage made their eyes burn and they wanted to stay as far away as possible. At least until the smell died down - then they would strike. But the natives were no fools. They knew about black magic and how to counteract it, so that's what they did.

Edward was downstairs trying to get a hold of anyone who might be able to help. Carlisle didn't know how to contact Alevander, he hadn't contacted him since a century ago when they had a falling out. Alevander's wife had passed on so she would be no help...he was running out of people to call, not to mention time.

Jace and Noah were at the Black's home along with Paul and Leah in hopes of finding anything that might be considered helpful. Edward had mentioned something about Alevander telling the Black's to hold onto something, but what? They turned that home upside down _twice _and still couldn't find anything.

The rest of the pack was at the Tribe's well hidden library that held old records of past events. They couldn't find anything either.

Bella paced outside her backyard with the porch light her only way of seeing anything, this was her attempt to try and cook up any type of plan that could help lessen Jacob's pain in any way possible. Alice and Jasper were quiet as they watched her pace, but said nothing. She was barely keeping it together as her connection to Jacob began fading. She could hear his whimpers of pain and she felt _helpless _in helping him, useless in fact. The act of not doing anything only made it so much worse.

Then an idea hit her. It was a stupid idea - it probably wouldn't work...but it was worth a try. Bella stopped pacing and whipped out her cell phone. She began to type into the Google search engine, then stopped and switched to Bing instead.

She remembered Charlie telling her once that Bing had twice as many results as Google. Even if that wasn't true she wasn't about to risk missing _anything._ Not now.

She typed in the word 'demons' but nothing even remotely helpful came up. Then she tried 'demonic cures'. Nothing.

_40 Minutes left for Jacob_

On a whim Bella tried 'Alevander's Cure'.

It was in the first link she clicked on.

"Oh my God." Bella's eyes widened in disbelief before she booked it back inside and told everyone she had found the cure. She had now officially been converted to a Bing user no doubt about it. This cure needed a lot of different ingredients so she teleported to all the different pack members and gave them different list items.

This cure contained:

1 Three- leaf clover

2 Table spoons of sage

7 drop of blood from a family member

3 Cups of holly water

A pinch of a Vampire's ashes

A dash of oregano

A hit from all four elements (water, fire, earth, and air)

A rabbit's heart

And last, but not least the tear of a lover

_20 Minutes left for Jacob_

Everyone available went crazy rushing all over the place. Sam and Brady actually had to find a priest's home and ask him to crank out some holly water for their brother. As every ingredient was mixed together, Billy cut the inside of his palm and let his blood trickle down, carefully counting how many drops fell. At the same time Harry added the Vampire ashes. Next the heart of a rabbit fell into the pot with a light _thunk_. Bella lit everything on fire while Jace froze it with water. Next Noah used some air to stir it and Quil added some dirt.

Everything seemed ready, now Bella just had to cry out a tear.

Everyone stepped back as the large pot bubbled and hissed. It smelled _awful_ but it was all they had. Two drops each had to be distributed into Jacob's eyes, then he had to drink the rest. All of it.

Everyone quickly ran to Bella's room where Jacob was breathing heavily and his skin was quickly deteriorating, leaving him with only bones to look at in some places. His face was gruesome, it didn't even look like a face anymore - like he had been beaten then burned till there was nothing left. Bella winced as she gently touched his face looking for those beautiful brown eyes of his. When she finally found them she had to fight the urge to cry out in absolute horror.

His eyes were almost completely gone. She didn't waste any time as she quickly let two drops fall first into his left eye. She watched in amazement as it slowly began rebuilding itself and black liquid began falling out of his eye, like he was crying out black paint. She then moved to the next eye and found the same result.

He was getting slightly better.

_5 Minutes left for Jacob_

After his eyes cleared and he could see once again his face began piecing itself together. First his nose, then his cheek bones, his chin... It was an amazing sight.

Bella snapped out of it as she got a gigantic spoon and made him open his mouth. With a loud gulp on his part she smiled as she heard his heart beat getting louder, stronger. Another spoon full and she could see the results almost instantly. With his top half completely bare his torso was no longer saggy skin over a rib cage; there was now tissue that was obviously reforming, then his muscle topped that as his _amazing _eight-pack returned.

Another spoon full and now his bony arm was regaining tissue, then skin, then his strong biceps came back as well.

After a few more spoon fulls his arms were completely healed and he quickly grabbed the whole pot from her lap and chugged it, moaning as he did so. To him the cure tasted like Bella's famous chicken soup she always made when he was sick. Not to mention the pain was disappearing and he was getting a wonderful feeling deep in his gut. It was that feeling he always got when Bella hugged him or told him she loved him. It was the feeling he got when she said 'yes' after he proposed.

It was the feeling that he was loved - like her love was bringing him back to life.

Jacob got every last drop in his system and the results were obvious. He smiled broadly as he grabbed Bella from around the waist and peppered her face with kisses.

"I'm sorry I've been such a dick lately. I love you, I love you, _I love you_ Isabella Marie Swan! Be a killer I don't care do what you want, just as long as you come home I'll be fine."

Bella laughed in absolute joy as her love was now healthy and no longer in pain; the wound on his neck was pouring out that black liquid in waves, but he didn't even seem to notice. She stroked his back as she hugged him , but scrunched her nose as she saw all of the crusted blood that was still plastered to his form. He was a mess! Poor baby.

Off on the side lines everyone 'awwed' as they watched the imprinted couple reunite. Bella stayed on the bed by his side (mainly 'cause he wouldn't let her leave) and everyone group-hugged him, especially his dad.

"God you scared me." happy tears streamed down his father's face and Bella's own eyes watered as she watched them hug. Father and son reunited once again. How beautiful was that?

When the black stuff stopped flowing from his neck, Jacob's smile lazily dropped before he started giggling. The young alpha could feel all of his strength disappear and he was suddenly ridiculously sleepy, a comfy sleepy but sleepy. Like that feeling you get after you cum after a round of make-up sex - relaxed, content, and tired as hell.

"Mmmm honey sing to me." he lazily drawled and Bella's cheeks flushed while everyone stared at her in surprise. She always sang to him when he was sick or woke up from a nightmare. She supposed this situation would be considered both.

Swallowing her embarrassment she gently stroked his hair as he laid against her chest.

"Any suggestions?"

"Doesn't matter."

Bella quietly sang the first song that came to mind into Jacob's ear. The part she remembered anyways.

_**Who can it be knocking at my door?**_

_**Go away, don't come 'round here no more.**_

_**Can't you see that it's late at night? **_

_**I'm very tired, and I'm not feeling right.**_

_**All I wish is to be alone; stay away**_

_**Don't you invade my home**_

_**Best off if you hang outside, **_

_**Don't come in- I'll only run and hide**_

_**Who can it be now?**_

_**Who can it be now?**_

_**Who can it be now?**_

_**Who can it be now?**_

She sang "Who Can It Be Now?"  by Men at Work. Bella even hummed the parts where the saxophone was mixed in. Within moments Jacob was out cold, but not before he whispered a sweet "love you baby".

Bella laughed at her wolf cuddling with him a few more minutes before she decided he really _did _need a bath. She ushered everyone out; then found herself a bucket, some soap, and a whole bunch of steaming hot water. She pulled the nasty blankets off of Jacob before she stripped him down and gently washed what the could reach.

After scrubbing then gently wiping the blood off with a wet cloth, her bed was a giant wad of icky-ness but Jake would be a bit more comfortable at least. Tossing his clothes off to the side so she could wash them later, she then put some comfy sweats on him.

He sneezed, but otherwise didn't utter a sound. She carefully kissed his handsome features then walked downstairs to grab something to eat. Then she'd take a shower and eventually, a power nap cuddled next to Jacob.

Most of the natives were staying to make sure Jacob saw morning, and it turns out the tons of food the visitors left were becoming extremely helpful. Everyone was piling plates of food onto plastic plates and Bella couldn't help but join in. As she sat down in the living room with the pack, warning bells went off in her head. A little voice in her head told her to recheck that website's cure. She couldn't let guard down just yet - hell she could _feel _eyes on her still.

Bella took out her phone and found the site again. She hadn't read the whole thing just the ingredients...

At the very bottom it said what each item was for.

Three leafed clover - luck to ensure it works

Sage - to keep dark magic away, while victim heals

Blood from a family member - restores blood flow to the brain, so victim won't forget any past memories

Holly water - protects the soul, victim won't ever be affected by demons again

A vampire's ashes - the victim will now have the fangs of a vampire, this enables a new defense tactic, their own bite will now heal any type of poison inflicted on someone who is attacked

Bella took a moment to process that one. So Jake was now a cure himself? Interesting.

Oregano - surprisingly it protects the heart, without this the victim will not survive. However there is a down side, the oregano brings out testosterone. I'm not quite sure why (I'm still doing studies) but if the victim is a male, he will become extremely hot-tempered around other males. This will last a few weeks at most. If it is a female, she will develop more manly features, not to worry this too will disappear.

The elements - now this is a tricky one. The elements will bring upon balance which will allow the tissue to restore and the bones will be stronger than ever. Depending on how this particular person was in the past they may develop a new connection to a particular element. The effects may vary. For example if they were strong, yet extremely wise - water may be their connection. They may be able to breath under water or in some cases I've witnessed _control_ it. It all depends on the person really.

The heart of a rabbit - You may be wondering, why a rabbit? Simple. Rabbit's are fast, and their feet are good luck. Their heart is necessary for this cure to work quickly. Since they are herbivores this will distribute nutrients back into the blood stream. It's also for taste, it will make the cure taste fantastic.

The most important (in my experience) is the tear of a loved one. This allows emotion the best of emotions to flow through the body. This will last for a number of days so the victim will be almost annoyingly happy while their body recovers. This just makes the process easier for them. Be aware though that their body will still be fragile even though they may feel invincible. Also the one who offered the tear will now be connected to this person. If the lover who offers the tear dies, so will the one who was bitten.

If the lover feels pain, so will the reciprocate; just like if they feel pleasure, the other will feel what they feel.

**WARNING: THIS CURE DOES HAVE SOME SIDE- EFFECTS OTHER THEN THOSE LISTED ABOVE. WHICH INCLUDE: LOSS OF HEARING, LOSS OF SIGHT, REOCCURING NOSE BLEEDS, INSOMNIA, HALLUCINATIONS, MOOD SWINGS, AND/OR THE CROSSING OF SENSES. THIS CURE TAKES LONGER TO WORK ON VAMPIRES. USE WITH CAUTION.**

When Bella finished reading everything on the web page she then read it again, to make sure she knew what to look out for. Then a thought came to mind.

_Crossing of the senses? What the hell does that mean? _

"How are you doing lass?" Noah whispered with a nudge of his shoulder. Jace then joined him on the other side of Bella as they sat on the floor. It wasn't very late at night, but _dayum _had today been draining. Any on-looker could tell that everyone in this home was exhausted.

Everyone watched as Harry had a new batch of sage burning in a small wooden bowl as he walked around spreading the smoke, then outside to circle the house with its comforting scent.

"I'm alright. I'll be better when I know Jake's definitely alright. Thank you for helping out by the way." The tired brunette laid a heavy head against Jace's shoulder.

Noah shrugged "That's what friends are for." Bella smiled at his words.

Jace began trembling then quickly opened his eyes. He was receiving a call. "You have _got _to be bloody joking!" The pissed off blonde threw his hands up in frustration then stood up and disappeared. Bella switched to Noah and laid her head against his shoulder. But then he received a call as well.

Bella sighed and stood since her pillows had now left to work. She trudged past everyone else and up her bedroom stairs. When she reached the privacy of her bathroom she stripped, took a shower, and got out. Not wasting time, she grabbed a clean comforter and laid against her snoring wolf.

Things may not be over, but they were definitely better. And she liked to hope that soon, things would be back to normal.

_The Demons_

Mathew pouted as he watched what was _supposed _to be his meal recover. His father patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"There, there. We'll get you a better meal. Those with evil souls taste better anyways." Matthew sighed, but nodded anyways. The thought of food made him drool, didn't matter who at this point.

Off to the sides some bushes rattled and one of those _annoying_ Cullen's stepped out. The vampire smiled at them, looking all too pleased.

"Well done. You played your part well."

The demons rolled their eyes. "Remind me again why we're here?"

"For the pay off. Once Aro has added Isabella to his collection, he'll give you an _endless _amount of bodies to munch on."

The demonic father snorted at the vampire's offer. He hated liars, but this particular walking disco ball was being sincere. The vampire wanted their help so that the Volturi would stop hunting it's family. Did they not know how foolish it was to trust a demon? Idiots.

"Have you told the rest of your so-called _family _about this offer? Surely there must be some objections on their part."

"Don't worry about them." It hissed at him. Why did they hiss anyways? They weren't cats. Although he assumed they did behave somewhat like them.

"Whatever. Keep your end of the deal, and we'll keep ours. Betray us and you'll be dinner, understood?"

The vampire smiled sarcastically, but did utter a response.

"Loud and clear."

Before a new set of words could be exchanged the vampire told them to leave. Someone was coming.

"Until next time, _Cullen." _ The demons disappeared and the vampire returned inside the house, as if nothing had happened. There was a traitor in the Cullen family, but who?

Only time would tell.

**A/N: Any idea which Cullen it is? Go on take a guess I dare ya :) Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any mistakes lol. Review! Please? At least two reviews will make my day. Happy Sunday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Woo! I got more than one review for last chapter! Day made. And someone actually guessed on which Cullen it is :D Thank you all to anyone reading or reviewing it really means a lot. **

**NINE: **

_Jacob_

When I awoke it felt as if...I was in paradise. I looked down and saw Bella draped over my body with one of her small hands against my chest. Her hair was a mess and she was drooling a little bit while her nose flared every now and then. To top it off she was mumbling about cats. She was beautiful. Funny, but beautiful.

I lazily smiled at the rising sun that could be seen from Bella's bedroom window until I finally realized how disgusting it smelled in here. It smelled of crusted blood, piss, and rotting flesh. I crinkled my nose then covered it with my left hand, before I quickly hopped out of bed and ran out of there. As I descended the Swan's staircase I was met with a rather interesting sight. There were natives from the reservation sprawled out on the floor including two on the couches.

There were even my old neighbors from elementary school here. Huh, and apparently their son Michael who I'd barely uttered two words to was here as well. I raised my brows in surprise as a strong gust of wind suddenly appeared in the living room. Where the wind had suddenly made an appearance, a man now stood there.

He was blonde with dark circles underneath his green eyes. He was good looking (for a guy) with a strong jaw and a light amount of stubble on his face. On his shoulders he wore a navy blue flannel topped off with black jeans and a pair of vans. He appeared exhausted as he slumped his shoulders and yawned like a wild cat. When he noticed me standing there he awkwardly waved "hi" then walked over to the kitchen.

Curiosity got the better of me as I followed him and silently watched what he was doing. He was leaning against the kitchen sink with his jaw tensely set as he appeared to be in deep thought; the blonde man wasn't even breathing as far as I could tell while he just stared at the oven.

"Do stop that. It's quite creepy you know." He lifted his gaze to meet mine, but saw something that appeared to puzzle him. He knitted his brows together as he looked me up and down with a squint of his eyes. With a cock of his head, that single look he gave me told me everything I needed to know.

I was being judged.

I coughed uncomfortably hoping to break the silence, "So...who are you?" it didn't work. He continued to stare at me before he scoffed and brushed past me shoving his own shoulder against mine.

I heard him mumble something along the lines of 'some soul mate' before that same wind returned and he disappeared again.

_Well that was odd._

"That was Jace. He's usually a bit more chatty or at least from what I can tell. I only met the fella a couple o' hours ago, but we seemed to get along just fine."

My eyes widened as I recognized the owner of that voice. It was a Cullen. Jasper Cullen. I thought they were all dead!

Quickly turning around to meet the infamous vampire from the south, he smirked at my shocked expression.

"Don't worry we'll be out of your hair in no time. We only came here to meet some old friends of Edward's anyways. But _of course_ he couldn't resist trying to get Ms. Bella back. He still loves her you know, very very much. Why I wouldn't be surprised if he won her back today! He's very smooth you know."

Jacob growled at the vampire, not liking the way he talked about Bella being taken away from him. She was his! His imprint...

Jasper tsk'd the young wolf while he gave him a look that radiated false sympathy "Oh, now Jacob don't be so bitter. After all if Edward and Bella end up having their fairy tale ending and go at it like bunnies for the rest of eternity, you'll still have Mary."

Jacob's blood ran cold at the mere mention of _her. _How did Jasper even know about something like that? His own pack members were in the dark about it!

Jasper came over and patted Jacob's head like one would a small child. He was belittling him and Jacob wanted to bite the vamp's hand right off, but Jasper had dirt on him. Only an absolute idiot would piss off someone who could possibly black mail them.

"Don't you worry your pretty lil' head off there princess. I'll keep your secret. After all what would the world be without trust?"

Jacob clenched his fists as he was getting ready to punch Jasper in the face when a half-asleep Paul joined them in the kitchen. He was pretty oblivious to the obvious tension in the room as he mumbled a sleepy "mmph morning bitches".

Jasper walked away from Jacob as he greeted Paul with a warm smile.

"Good morning Paul." Paul squinted his sleepy eyes as he glanced over at the vampire standing right next to him.

"Oh hey Jazz. Could you not stand so close? Thanks." Paul snorted as he playfully pushed at Jasper's chest. Him and Jasper had a weird love-hate type of friendship. They were both considered the warriors within their families and they both took that position very seriously. They were also reliable, bluntly honest, and were about the only one's who found each other's sense of humor funny. They were close friends, but would never admit it out loud.

"Sorry. Are we still going to the arcade today?"

"Duh. And yes I will do better than you, but you can still try. I applaud you for making the effort." Jasper rolled his eyes but laughed once he got a good look at Jacob's expression.

"_Jazz?_ Are you fucking kidding me! Paul, you of all people are friends with a _leech_?" I snarled at my second. Apparently hell had frozen over and I missed it.

Paul shrugged not really caring what Jacob thought. Jasper was cool so obviously he was Paul's friend. Plus the guy was just so damn lonely it seemed he never had any fun.

Paul, Seth, Jared, and Jasper were all going to the arcade to releave some tension. The vampire may smell bad, but that's what Freebreeze was for.

Paul clapped Jasper on the shoulder before he grabbed the OJ and poured some into a cup, he then walked out leaving the two back in their mini show down.

Jasper smiled cheekily then left in a flash, looking like nothing more than a big blur.

_Jasper better keep his mouth shut. I will __not __have him messing up things up for me and Bella. _

_Noah_

I hummed a casual tune while I healed the young cancer patient, Brandon Moone. He was seven-teen; the rest of his family was in the house but slept peacefully under my influence. I was in his room with its dark blue walls and many band posters decorating the small space. He had a desk against the wall and a fan on the ceiling as it gently blew a small breeze on us both.

We were in Australia, believe it or not, and it made me want to go walk along the beach and forget the about the world for a while.

I was almost done healing the lad when Jace suddenly appeared in that little tornado thing of his. I decided to ignore him while I continued to work, he would talk when he was ready.

He cleared his throat and casually asked "how was your day?"

"Well considerin' I haven't slept a damn wink, pretty bad. Yourself? How was work?"

Brandon suddenly gasped as his eyes flew open staring right at me. I was still healing so he'd only see a glowing light for now. Still that must hurt his eyes!

"There, there shhh. Sleep...relax, there you go. Rest your eyes." Brandon groaned feeling uncomfortable as his body repaired itself, but he did listen to the soothing voice hovering above him. Sweat coated his face and he was breathing heavily, however he did not give up on the fight to live. He never had and Noah was surprisingly proud of him for that despite the fact he had never even met the boy till a few hours ago.

Jace kept quiet for a moment while his friend coached the sick teenager back into a relaxing sleep. When he passed out again Jace sprung up from his place by the window and began moving his hands around for added effect to his little speech.

"My day has been pretty horrible so far. First I was too late to save a family of three from a car crash, then I go back to Bella's and see deception written all over Jacob's face! He's a lousy liar and a cheat and I _hate _him for it. The nerve! Lying to our Bella? Does he have a death wish?!"

I struggled to find my voice as this new bit of information was revealed.

Jacob...was a liar? Obviously he was hiding a big secret for Jace to pick up on it. What had he done?

"Any idea what he -"

"No." Jace cut in "But we have to tell Bella about this!"

"Woah, woah, woah, _we_?" I shook my head in disbelief as I glanced down at the boy on the bed. I was finally done healing him! Thank God. Time for a nap.

_Jace discovered a liar its his job to rat him out, not mine. _

_Edward_

I watched Bella completely captivated by how she tinkered around in the kitchen. Her scent was different, but it was _oh so much better. _I didn't even think that was possible!

I ignored the holes Jacob was glaring into my back, I just enjoyed watching the beautiful goddess in front of me. She appeared stronger, more self-assured. And good God it was so incredibly sexy.

I know I looked like a sappy fool in love, but that's because I was! I had the biggest grin on my face as I leaned a heavy head against my open palm that was the only thing keeping me from falling flat on my face.

I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to make love to her! Buy her anything her heart desired...I wanted to just _love _her. She blushed under my love-struck gaze but didn't say anything.

Why did I leave again? Oh right I was dead. Not just the "pretend dead" like the rest of my family, no I was actually gone-from-this-earth dead.

Jacob's fault not mine. Long story, not enough time. Besides it was in the past!

Bella spoke and I swear to God I had never heard a more beautiful sound in my entire life. It gave me goosebumps! Okay maybe not literally, but... it just made me want to bend her over and -

"Edward? Are you okay? Aren't you...I don't know, thirsty?"

_No. Just horny. _

"I'm fine." I coughed to clear my voice that had apparently risen an octave and decided that now was a great time to embarrass me. Since when did I become a four-teen year old virgin again?

Bella giggled, but otherwise didn't comment.

She was the only woman I had ever had sex with and she was the only woman I ever _wanted _to have sex with.

_Mmmm _

"Stop eye-fucking my fiancé will you?" Jacob growled from the sides, but he didn't faze me one bit. He was all show, with no back bone.

"No I'm alright. Thanks for the offer though."

"You're disgusting. Stop or I'll make you stop."

"Oh no." I smacked my open palms against either side of my face and portraid the obvious expression of surprise "I'm shaking in my boots."

Bella cut in then "Boys, boys. Behave."

I swear that woman put me in a trance. If you don't belive me well...I shut up didn't I?

Jacob decided not to wear his big boy pants today as he sulked in his chair. I hate him I really do. Was I the only one? Surely not.

_He did steal Bella from me after all. _

**A/N: So. Lines are being crossed and sides are being picked. Who's side are you on right now, my awesome readers? Edward's or Jacob's? Let me know! Want to get into any of the character's minds a little more? Let me know and I'll include it next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to anyone still supporting this story. **

**To anyone who reviews or has reviewed: I love you **

**To anyone who reads this story but doesn't review: Thanks for reading it anyways it means a lot!**

_TEN: _

Over the next few days things had become…interesting at the Swan's home. Neither Jacob nor Edward had left Bella's side, both claiming to be her "soul mate". Personally Bella was over the High School drama shit and just wanted both of them to grow up. Yes she cared about Edward; he was her first love so he would always have a special place in her heart.

However Jacob was hers now and she was his. Jacob had saved her from attempting suicide _twice. _He had made her laugh when it seemed laughter was impossible. Jacob bought her a pink stuffed elephant with a giant heart on its stomach last Valentine's day (which by the way she wanted one since she was four but no one ever bought her one), even though all throughout their childhood he claimed he hated the "stupid Hallmark Holiday". He listened to her problems and tried to offer a solution.

He was handy around the house. He had a contagious laugh. He was her best friend and her lover…he meant the world to her.

Now Edward was back after _dying_ and wanted her back. Did he not notice the sexy hunk hanging around her? Or hell, even the engagement ring on her finger? Yes his compliments were flattering. Yes his gifts were beautiful and incredibly expensive, but he wasn't getting her back. He just _wasn't_.

As for Jace and Noah they were being very James Bondish lately as they kept asking everyone a bunch of weird questions about Jacob, Edward, and Bella.

Did Bella date anyone other than them? How long did Bella and Edward date? Has Jacob had other women in his life? Was Jacob ever addicted to anything? Did Edward ever try to kill Bella? Was Bella ever a lesbian?

Etc, etc, etc.

Then there was Alice who Bella just wanted to strangle and Paul and Jered had offered to help her several times. The stupid pixie was just so _annoying_. Bella couldn't remember for the life of her why she had ever befriended the tiny girl. She was always so happy! And by happy I mean a Disney Channel actor on crack! Fucking hell.

She was always pushing Bella to wear different things other then jeans. Her hair needed a fine tuning. Apparently Bella was has also gained a bit of weight since she last saw her and that was a no-no.

_It's called having curves you stupid bitch!_

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration as she tried to study for her test that was in just two days! College tests were _way_ more stressful than High School and she hated the pressure but loved the challenge at the same time. Everyone was in her living room watching _Kitchen Nightmares_ while she was upstairs in her room. Her text book was in her lap with her notebook next to her as she made important notes here and there.

With her more sensitive hearing (it wasn't nearly as impressive as a vampire's or a shape shifter's but she could still hear from further away) she could hear lots of different conversations going on at once.

Paul, Jasper, and Jered were talking about some sports team as they sat comfortably in the backyard porch. Alice was discussing Leah's nails while Leah repeatedly told her to shove it. Billy was explaining the movie 'the Hobbit' to Charlie, while Charlie said he couldn't sit through the first one let alone this new edition to 'Lord of the Rings'.

And then there was Edward and Jacob.

Sigh.

_Jacob_

I moved around Charlie's kitchen silently preparing a sandwich for Bella. She had been studying for _hours_. She needed a break whether she wanted to admit it or not. The albino bastard leaned against the far wall as he stared at nothing in particular.

Suddenly remembering something Edward piped up, "Oh she doesn't like-"

I cut him off "Crust on her bread. Not even on toast, yes I _know_."

_I've known that since eighth grade dip shit. _

Edward smiled sheepishly "Just trying to help."

"Yeah well don't." I was so pissed off with all of these blood suckers sticking around, it made my skin crawl. My wolf was especially freaked out that they were anywhere _near _our imprint and I was probably making matters worse by even talking to them. My instincts were telling me to kill them, but common sense prevented me from doing so.

I finished off the kick ass BLT with some BBQ Lays next to it on a plate. I then poured some Arizona tea into a cup and carried Bella's snack up to her room. She was erasing a word then stuck her pencil back on the paper and wrote something else. Her reading glasses were slightly drooped as she hunched over the large text book.

"Break time Missy."

Bella looked up at me with a sleepy smile; she then closed the book and packed everything away. When she finally noticed there was food in my hand she almost tackled me to the ground in her rush to get the sandwich. With a kiss to my cheek and a cheeky smile as my reward I gladly handed her lunch over to her.

She didn't bother with being proper as she took a gigantic bite and swallowed it down at lightning speed. In between bites she mumbled words like "hungry" and "good". I chuckled at her as she led me over to her bed and we both sat down on it.

When she was half way through she began to slow down a great deal and picked up a chip.

"Good?"

Bella nodded happily "And you say my cooking is bomb."

I shrugged then brushed off my shoulders "Not to brag, but even Chef Ramsey would be jelly of my sandwich skills"

She giggled and took another bite of her sandwich "Hell yea."

I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head. She fit perfectly right next to me and I loved it.

From downstairs, Jasper suddenly exclaimed "_Mary _mother of God!"

I froze suddenly remembering what he knew.

Bella looked up at me with an amused smile "What the hell was that?"

I smiled nervously with a shrug of my shoulder "No idea."

Jasper explained it being a quote from 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and claimed none of us were true fans.

_Alice_

I laughed at Jasper's little outburst but told everyone I needed to leave and meet Esmé somewhere.

I ran through the woods and quickly met up with a young demon and his father along with several others.

"Ready?" I asked them as I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

They smiled sadistically, but nodded.

_Bella_

My sandwich fell to the ground as I screamed out in pain and gripped my now throbbing head. I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming more, but it didn't help the pain at all.

Images of fire and bodies being burned ran through my mind. There were children screaming for their parents who were turning into a crisp before their very eyes. Six men gathered around one particularly scary figure as they calmly stood watching the horror unfold in front of them.

An entire city was being burned! The Statue of Liberty flashed before my eyes and I realized it was New York! The crowded streets were being destroyed as fire spread throughout the city, it seemed to never end.

Jacob was there for some reason as he looked in my general direction with burn marks all up and down his body. He kept healing, then burning, then re-healing, then burning again. He wasn't running away from the flames, instead he was just standing there with a pained look on his face.

I screamed for him to run, to do _something _but before I could run towards him someone wearing a black cloak came up from behind Jacob and snapped his neck. I cried out in both pain and horror as I stared in disbelief. No. No _way._

My eyes traveled all around as I saw a young boy at about the age of thirteen walk towards the one who killed Jake. The hidden figure was short that's about all I knew. That is until they removed their hood and smiled at the boy.

It was Alice.

The boy spoke to her "I didn't think you'd have the balls to do it."

Alice smiled "Of course I did it."

My vision came to a halt as my entire body trembled. My cheeks flushed with emotion while Jacob gently rubbed my shoulder noticing the screaming had stopped.

"Bella? Honey _please!_" I shook off Jacob's soothing words and comforting embrace as I stood. Rage filled my very soul as red tainted my vision.

My eyes were their cool grey and without even uttering a word Jace and Noah quickly joined me as they stood next to me. My rage went so deep that it had now spread to them and they were here to help me destroy someone without even asking who or why.

They were no longer just my friends. They were my brothers. Alice was a traitor and now she would have to deal with all three of us.

My voice was calm and smooth as I stared at them.

"Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I had the most intense writer's block of my life for this story! Thank you to the followers and favoriters of this story, along with the reviewers. **

**Special Thanks to: An Avid Reader Forever, and Epic face101 for reviewing for the last chapter! **

_I'm a believer_

_Nothing could be worse_

_All these imaginary friends_

_Hiding betrayal_

_Driving the nail_

_Hoping to find a savior_

_No, don't leave me to die here_

_Help me survive here alone_

_Don't surrender,_

_Surrender_

_By: Breaking Benjamin_

ELEVEN:

Jacob tapped his foot and bit his nails down to the point where blood slowly started to break free from the confines of his tan skin. He was _worried_ and not just for Bella, oh no, for whoever she was going after. She had been pissed off when she left, out of her mind it seemed, and definitely a terrifying sight to behold.

Jake loved his fiancé and he figured that after this whole psycho-demon drama ended, that he and Bella would get on with the wedding plans. He was tired of Edward constantly giving her creepy "I want you" looks and Jacob never having a full claim on her that would get him to stop. Edward wanted Bella still, while Jacob _wanted_ to rip off the albino bastards head, but who knew if that would ever happen.

He flinched when he felt the sting on his fingertips worsen after he basically turned them into scary looking nubs. Eww.

The alpha gulped and stood on shaky legs that were threatening to collapse at any given moment. Bella had been gone for a few hours already, but during that time Jacob had noticed some…_odd_ things.

Earlier Quil had put on some music while he made sandwiches for everyone. Although, yes, Quil making _anything_ for _anyone_ was weird and strangely out of character; that wasn't what had Jacob freaking out and staring at something that no one else seemed to see.

He supposed it was the side effects from the cure, but damn was it cool. He secretly hoped this particular side effect would never fade. The song "Spaceman" by The Killers had been playing, when Jacob froze in the middle of what he was doing and froze.

It was one of his favorite songs and what he saw while listening to it only made it so much better! You see, his senses crossed and allowed him to actually _look at_ the music. It wasn't like individual notes floating around or anything; he saw _colors_ twisting and flowing like someone had just dropped some paint into the river.

What he saw was beautiful and the colors changed based on what song it was. If it was mellow he saw dark purples and vibrant blues. If the song was upbeat and made everyone want to dance he would see neon green or bright pinks, maybe even some yellows.

After looking it up online, he had realized that there was something similar to what he was experiencing; only it could actually occur in humans genetically. It was known as synesthesia and Jake had automatically felt jealous towards any human who had it. It was like being on LSD without having your mind totally and completely out of it.

They could _see_ sounds, and now Jacob could too but only with music. Some people with synesthesia had it in varied forms, like if someone spoke they would see what others were saying and the words would sometimes be color coated.

The pack had asked him what he was looking at, but one couldn't just come out and say "I see music" now could they? So, he had lied through his teeth and claimed he thought he saw a fly.

Putting his crossed-senses dilemma out of his mind, Jacob walked with heavy footsteps down the Swan's staircase and over to the living room. He plopped down onto the couch and brought his long legs halfway over Leah's lap, turning on the TV as he did so.

The rest of the pack was back at the reservation, so why Leah had decided to stay behind was beyond Jacob. After a few minutes of awkward silence, filled with the sounds of some MTV show that neither one of them were paying attention to, Leah cleared her throat.

"So…are you going to tell me what happened earlier?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Leah _knew_ Jacob had been bull shitting when he claimed he saw a bug earlier and now she was worried. Was it a side-effect? Would he be dangerous? Hell, would _he _be the one on danger? She just didn't know.

"I told you I don't know where Bella went." Jacob said and clicked the remote, flipping through random channels every time his finger pressed down on the sleek remote's button.

"I wasn't talking about Bella" Leah's voice had softened a great deal and Jacob lowered the remote in surprise. He swung his legs over to the side and sat up. He stared at her and pursed his lips not quite sure what to say.

"Oh?"

"You didn't see a bug earlier Jacob. I _know_ you didn't and I'm surprised no one else caught on."

Jacob huffed out a breath of annoyance and rubbed his hands over his face a few times. He then looked at Leah, shrugged, and sat back against the couch cushions.

"I don't follow"

Leah glared at Jacob and pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Don't you dare act stupid right now Jacob Black; cut the bullshit and tell me what you saw"

"I'd rather not and frankly I don't have to justify my reasons to you. Mind your place Clearwater. I know that your concerned and everything, but for now just drop it okay?"

He was about to stand, when she pressed her hand onto his hard chest. He looked down, then back up to stare into her eyes; he found nothing but questions in their brown depths- questions that he wasn't ready to answer yet.

"Jacob _please_, just tell me"

He shoved aside her hand and smiled softly.

"I will. Just not right now"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

**Bella, Jace, and Noah**

The battle was gruesome and a lot harder then any of the three protectors had signed up for. Demons were a bitch to kill and every time one would die another would soon replace it. It didn't matter what the three used, nothing seemed to work. Alice sat atop a tree branch, looking down on the fight below her and she was _glad_ she wasn't a part of it.

They were all in a clearing somewhere in the middle of the vast forest surrounding the small town of Forks. Bella burned another demon down to a crisp, but he popped back up just as soon as he died. Where were the witches from Charmed, when you needed them?

"Bella I think we may have to turn back!" Noah hollered out from across the field.

They had been fighting for nearly twelve hours straight and it was starting to wear on them, especially Jace and Noah who had only received two hours of sleep in the past 48.

"Bella, we need reinforcements!"

Jace hollered out from his own end of the clearing. There were so _many_ of them! This whole situation reminded him of The Lord of the Rings when there were about thirty men on team good guy, and thousands of others on team bad guy.

"No! They won't win. Not this time" She was determined to not loose this fight even if it meant dying in the process. Jacob's life had been in danger and she would be dammed if she didn't try to prevent her vision from coming true.

Jace screamed in frustration, like a soldier suddenly having a mental break in the middle of battle. A sword appeared in his hands and he began swinging that thing around like no one's business.

The silver blade sizzled and hissed wherever it made contact against demonic flesh. Jace felt kind of proud of himself considering he had never used a sword before in his life. If 300 had taught him anything, it was that if you're going to die you may as well look good and have a sword in your hand while doing it.

The demons seemed to fear silver seeing as how they kept avoiding Jace's blade at all costs. They spoke to each other in a language none of the three could pin point and it was both nerve wracking and annoying.

"Guys get a sword!" Jace's eyes widened after he beheaded a demon with the silver blade and the demon didn't return two minutes later.

The other two did as he said and the process of killing went by a lot smoother. Faster? Not so much. Using the sword seemed to do a number on all of their arms and after killing a few dozen, they were all becoming soar.

"How do actors do it!?" Noah asked to no one in particular.

On top of the tree branch Alice tensed, realizing that her demonic helpers just might loose. How was that possible? She wasted no time as she bolted in the other direction, hopping from tree to tree. She had to alert Jasper that the plan had failed and she had to do it ASAP.

Bella stabbed another demon through the chest and grunted as she did so, putting as much force behind her plunge as possible. The demon hissed and she expected it to fall back.

That didn't happen; instead the demon screeched, reminding her of a bat, and wrapped its arms around her. She could feel her skin begin to sting as its poisonous skin made contact with her own. The demon shouted something at the rest of them in their language and before anyone knew what was happening, the demon disappeared…and so did Bella.

Jace and Noah shouted and tried to follow it with their own teleportation, but every time they tried the remaining demons used their black magic to block them. A good five minutes passed and in the blink of an eye every single one of the demonic creatures was gone.

"What just happened?" Jace asked; fear racking his body.

"I believe…our Bella has just been kidnapped."

"What do we do?"

Noah looked to his best friend with a sad expression tainting his masculine features.

"What _can_ we do?"

**Alice**

"Jasper!" Alice screamed for her mate as she ran through the forest in a frantic state of terror. They needed to leave and they needed to leave _now_.

Jasper came out of the Cullen home with a questioning look on his face. His eyes widened and he ran to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"What happened darlin'?" He asked and she hugged him to her tightly.

"Nothing good" she whispered and he kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her.

"Where's Edward?" he raised a brow at both her question and her rising fear.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this morning"

"Oh no" her eyes widened and she broke away from Jasper. She began pacing and Jasper was going insane on the inside not knowing what could possibly be so bad.

"Alice? Alice, what happened?!"

She froze in her tracks and stared up at Jasper.

"I think Edward may be in trouble and its sort of my fault"

**A/N: Super short I know! Any comments or questions? Hit me up with some feedback! **

**Thanks for reading XD**


End file.
